1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a dispatcher training simulating device and an operation method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
In line with a rapid increase in power demand, power transmission facilities have continuously expanded and, due to complicated connections of a transmission grid and topology diversification within a substation, complexity of electric power system operation work has been intensified. Also, demand for stable power supply has increased, and the possibility of generating an unstable accident in an electric power system such as collapse of voltage, generator rejection, and the like, is on the increase due to complexity of an electric power system and an increase in demand for power. In this context, if a manipulation error of an energy management system (EMS) dispatcher occurs, an accident may spread and a considerably large scale of social loss may be made due to disruptive power supply. Thus, in order to ensure a stable operation of an electric power system, a dispatcher needs to be systematically trained, repeated training is required for a normal operation, in preparation for the occurrence of an accident, recovery manipulation, and the like.
A dispatcher training simulator (DTS), basically developed to train an EMS dispatcher, provides an operational function and a screen identical to those of an EMS and a function to simulate an electric power system.
A DTS stores data, which was actually measured in an EMS system and stored in a database, as a file and uses it, and in this case, the actually measured data has a great amount of errors due to errors of a communication network and a communication obtaining device. In fact, 70% of the stored file is not available to be used in a simulator due to errors.